Katherine Parr and the Beast
by CocoRocks
Summary: A retelling of Beauty and the Beast
1. Prologue

**Hello readers and welcome to a new Tudors fairy tale story. This tale is based off Beauty and the Beast and will be the focus of the characters Katherine Parr and King Henry VIII. This idea came from a reviewer by the name of FrauThenardier and I would like to thank her for coming up with this idea. I hope this story will be a very good story to read. Reminder to everyone it will take me a while to update once in a while because right now I am busy will school. So sit back and relax and enjoy this story.**

* * *

Prologue

Katherine Parr and The Beast

Once upon a time in a faraway country called England their lived a King named Henry Tudor VIII. King Henry was a very good king but he was very vain. He was known to be greedy and a lover of woman.

King Henry's first marriage to Katherine of Aragon had failed to produce a living son and instead she had produced a daughter called Mary. King Henry however thought that having a daughter on the throne would be useless so he divorced Katherine and declared Mary illegitimate and in return he married a dark haired young woman named Anne Boleyn.

King Henry's marriage to Anne Boleyn after a while turned out to be a disaster. They would constantly fight will each other. The marriage had produced a healthy daughter called Elizabeth. King Henry had gotten a wandering eye and put his eyes on a young pretty but plain young maiden whose name was Jane Seymour. This made Anne to become a jealous wife. Anne would do anything in her power in order to keep her control on her throne and her husband.

King Henry however soon received rumors from advisers that there were rumors about Anne being unfaithful to him. King Henry believed these rumors as he thought they would rid himself from a woman that made his life a living hell and marry a woman who would be a obedient and dutiful wife that would produce him the son that he needed to continue with the Tudor Dynasty.

Anne Boleyn was soon given a trial for these accusations and sentence to death. Anne was not happy in this matter. So on the day of her execution when she stood upon the people of England on the scaffold and told the people these words.

"Good people of England. Today I die as doomed servant of his majesty King Henry VIII. He may think that I die a doomed woman but I am determined that I shall not die doomed but a productive death with a few words of the future of our king. May his majesty never know the meaning of true lover and may he become the most hated man in the world and have the most foul temper that no one shall love him and all shall fear him." Anne told the people before she was executed.

After Anne Boleyn was executed King Henry received the news of what she had said about him at her execution. King Henry believed that what she had said was just plain rubbish. Later on King Henry became high in temper and would scream at anyone who would come near him.

The Kings dramatic change in mood became a great fear in the the eyes of the people of the court. Members of the court fled from the court fearing they would become victims to the Kings newfounded anger. Jane Seymour and her family fled England knowing that it wouldn't be safe to be married to a monarch who was developed a bad temper that would change the way of how people thought of him.

After the members of the court had fled. King Henry was very much alone. He had only had a few friends that remained at the court. They were his sister Mary, best friend Charles Brandon, and Anthony Knivert. They were the only ones who remained at the palace with the King but rarely saw him as he stayed in his room most of the time. His daughters Mary and Elizabeth were safely hid in the countryside with their governess's

With no suitable person to be able to rule in the place of a mad King the country soon feel in despair. Money became a scarce treasure and people had no ways to be able to support themselves with no money that they chose to leave the country that they had lived in most of their lives.

However their was a loophole in this curse. Anne had said that King Henry would never know the meaning of true love. There could be hope that someone would find a way to be able to find a way to reach the king and teach him the meaning of love. Most people thought that this mostly pure rubbish and told other people who could ever teach a man the meaning of love.

But one day this question that lingered in the minds of people would be answered by a woman who was running from a unwanted union with a man that she did not love.

* * *

**There you go the prologue of this new story. I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter and I hope you all review. And I hope that I will have the next chapter written soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome back everyone. I hope you all enjoyed reading the last chapter. I would like to thank you all for reviewing. Before I introduce you to this chapter I would like to share some changes in dates for this story. First this takes place 1525. Katherine Parr's birthdate 1508. Princess Mary (Henry's Daughter) will still be in 1516. Elizabeth's is 1520. King Henry's will be 1495. Princess Mary (Henry's sister) is 1505. Thomas Seymour's will be 1500. Charles Brandon's is 1493. Anthony Knivert's is 1496. For right now those are the changes. I will add other changes concerning dates when we get farther into the story. So sit back and read.**

**Chapter 1**

**Katherine Parr and the Beast**

_

* * *

_

_Parr Estate, London England 1525_

Katherine Parr knew that there was something going on downstairs of the house of where she lived with her mother. From her room she could hear her mother's voice in deep discussion with a male visitors voice. Katherine knew that eavesdropping on a conversation but if she was upstairs in her room what harm could eavesdropping do. Katherine soon made up her mind and went downstairs to see what her mother was up to. When she got downstairs she went to the door of the drawing room and listened to the conversation that was happening on the other side of the door.

"Yes indeed it is a wonderful idea for you to marry her and take us to France" said her mother's voice

"Of course madame my family would be honored to have both you and your daughter as part of our family." said the unknown man's voice.

Katherine wondered. Marriage to whom she thought. Katherine knew that she would have to enter the room to figure out who was on the other side. So she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked her mother.

"It's is Katherine madam. May I come in?" Katherine asked.

"Yes Katherine my dear you may come in." replied her mother.

Katherine opened the door to the drawing room and saw her mother sitting in a chair along with a man who was sitting in another chair. Katherine thought that there was something familiar about the man sitting in the chair.

"Katherine my dearest daughter what brings you here?" asked Lady Parr.

"Mother I came down here because I heard voices and they worried me for a moment." Katherine told her.

"Oh Katherine it was only me having a good conversation with Thomas Seymour." Lady Parr told her.

"Oh please excuse my manners my lord but didn't you leave England nearly three years ago?' Katherine asked.

"Indeed I did my lady. My family chose to settle in France and now I have made the journey back to arrange business with you and your mother." Thomas told her.

"What kind of business do you have here that involves my mother and I" Katherine asked him knowing she said it in a rude tone.

"Well my lady my business includes marrying you and bringing you and your mother with me back to France my lady." Seymour told her.

Katherine couldn't believe it. She was being forced to marry someone in order to leave the country. Katherine would hear nothing of it.

"I'm sorry my lord but you are going to have find someone else to marry because I have no interest in marrying you." Katherine told him bodly.

"Katherine, Thomas is a guest in our home. You must excuse my daughters manners my lord she is a bit overwhelmed by the news she has been told." Lady Parr told him.

"Apology accepted madam. I'll be back tomorrow to see if there is any change in her answer." Seymour replied.

"I believe that the answer has been settled and will remain that way Master Seymour and so I see no use for you to come back tomorrow." Katherine replied.

"Katherine go up to your room this instance ans stay there until I come up there" Lady Parr told her.

Katherine nodded to her mother and soon left the room.

"You must excuse her my lord. I have no idea what has gotten into that child today." Lady Parr told him.

"Apology accepted madam. Shall I return tomorrow? Seymour asked.

"Yes my lord do return tomorrow as I want the wedding to be tomorrow as I wish to be out of this country as soon as possible." Lady Parr told him.

"Good day madam." Thomas replied as he left.

Katherine sat alone in her bedroom with absolute fury. There would be no way she would marry Thomas Seymour. She continued these thoughts until she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said in a plain tone of voice.

The door opened and entered her mother.

"Well is Seymour gone for good?"Katherine asked.

"You ungrateful child. Marry Thomas Seymour should be a blessing. After all you are seventeen years old." Lady Parr told her.

"I don't see that marrying Seymour would be a blessing." Katherine told her.

"Well my child marrying Seymour would be a blessing because then we will be able to get out of this terrible country." Lady Parr replied.

"Mother surely selling the house would give us enough money to get out of this country." Katherine told her.

"Katherine you are being ignorant. No one is going to buy this house. These are terrible times people are leaving. Who is going to buy a house in England knowing that the idea would be very terrible." Lady Parr replied.

"Maybe we would still have money if you hadn't been to greedy after father died and decided to spend it all on useless things." Katherine told her.

Lady Parr was absolutely furious with her daughter. She knew that her daughter's boldness came from being educated with books. She knew then person to blame was her late husband.

"Well daughter your father was certainly not a very smart man as it seems he educated you to defy me." Lady Parr told her.

"You madam are wrong. Father educated me so I would be able to be a bright young woman that way I would be ignorant like some girls are." Katherine replied

"Well I see that he did a wonderful way of doing it. You may have won today's battle my dear but tomorrow is a new day and I will be certain that you will not win tomorrow's battle." Lady Parr told her.

"What do you mean my lady mother?" Katherine asked.

"Well daughter I have told Master Seymour that tomorrow you shall become his wife." Lady Seymour explained to her.

"Well mother it appears that you are wrong again. I will not marry that man and leave England, and that is my final answer." Katherine told her.

"Well my dear I am this time. You will marry Seymour even if it means that I have to drag you out of the house kicking and screaming." Lady Parr told her.

"Well then mother I will just runaway during the night and I will make sure that will not be able to find me." Katherine replied with confidence in her voice.

"This time my dear you are wrong. You will be locked in your room tonight. I will be the only one who has the key."

"You certainly wouldn't do that." Katherine told her.

"I can and I will. Goodbye my dear. I will be back in the morning." Lady Parr said as she left locking the door behind her.

Katherine was in distress. She would not marry that man. She walked over to her window. She then remembered that she was able to open the window. She then came up with a plan. She would tie sheets to her bedpost and then climb out the window. She would then find a place to hide.

It was a plan that would have to work.

**

* * *

**

**Thats the end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi Everyone and welcome back to Katherine Parr and the Beast. I hope you all enjoyed reading the last chapter. In this chapter you will see a change of setting as well will go over to Whitehall Palace. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Katherine Parr and the Beast**

_Whitehall Palace, London England 1525_

It was a very quiet day at the Palace of Whitehall but the quietness of the palace was very unusual because King Henry wasn't yelling because of the curse that had been placed on him nearly three years ago.

Since the curse had been placed on him he was pretty much alone in his palace. His sister Mary and friends Charles Brandon and Anthony Knivert were there to keep him company but he rarely saw them because he stayed in his bedchamber most of the time because of his frequent rages. One night in the kitchen Princess Mary had a conversation about King Henry's behavior with Charles and Anthony.

"It has pained me the last three years to see Henry in this mood." Mary sighed.

"I understand your highness. It seems that Lady Anne was a witch after all." Charles replied.

"Who knew what she said would come true." Anthony Knivert.

"What pains me the most is that his daughters have no mother or father to have a relationship with. I believe that Elizabeth would be the most hated because of her mother." Mary told them.

"Yes it is tragic. So what's for dinner?" asked Charles

"My goodness Charles is that all you think about is food." Anthony teased.

"It's soup tonight Charles." Mary told him.

"Didn't we have soup last night?" Charles asked.

"Yes we did but we are starting to run low on food." Mary told him.

"It's that bad." Anthony asked.

"I fear it is. Soon we will have to eat grass" replied Mary.

Mary continued to make the soup and when she was done she gave bowls to both Charles and Anthony. She then put soup in a bowl and put it on a tray in which she would take up the stairs of the palace to Henry's bedchamber.

"I'll be back gentlemen. I must take this soup up to the King." Mary told them.

"Mary are you sure you don't want one of us to go up with you?" Charles asked.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Mary told them.

Mary soon left the kitchen and made her way upstairs to King Henry's room. She had been doing this for the past three years ever since the servants had fled because they didn't want to serve anyone who was mad. When she reached the door she quickly put down the tray of soup and knocked on the door.

After she knocked she quickly hid around the corner. She never did that but she wanted to see what her brother looked like after being mad for three years. She was in luck because he opened the door and she saw him.

He looked a bit older for his age but that was mainly because of what the madness had done to him. She saw him look down at the food.

"Soup again. That cook ought to cook better things than soup." said King Henry with a hint of rage in his voice and with that he slammed the door.

After that happened Mary quickly ran down the stairs.

_Parr Estate, London England 1525_

Katherine Parr kneeled by her bedroom door that way she would be able to hear voices that were going on outside her bedroom.

"Now remember this door is to remain locked until seven o'clock tomorrow morning." Lady Parr said to a maid.

"Yes ma'am." replied the Maid.

"Perfect if you hear any odd noises come to my room immediately." Lady Parr told her.

"Don't worry ma'am I will keep my ears open." The Maid told her.

"Perfect. I'm off to bed. I must get my beauty rest." Lady Parr said as she walked off.

Katherine continued to kneel at her door. She prayed that the maid who was sitting in a chair by her door would fall asleep. If the maid didn't fall asleep Katherine would be doomed and be forced to marry Thomas Seymour the next day.

Katherine was in luck after about a hour she heard the maid snoring outside her door. She quickly gathered the items she would take with her. She then tied bed sheets together and tied them to her bed post. Next she opened the window quietly and looked down to the grown that was below the window. Katherine estimated that the distance from her bedroom window to the ground was about ten to thirteen feet.

Katherine slowly made her way down the length of the sheet and quickly jumped down about a foot, She looked around the outdoors and realized that she was free. She quickly made her way to the stable to pick out a horse for her journey. She picked out the horse and mounted and rode off into the night. The Parr Estate quickly disappeared into the distance as she rode.

_Town Inn, London England 1525_

Thomas Seymour was preparing for his wedding for tomorrow. He already had his clothes picked out. One thing that affected him for his coming wedding was the attitude of his young bride Katherine.

Katherine he thought. She was so unlike his younger sister Jane. She was bold and strong-minded. Whereas Jane was meek and simpleminded. Though he barely knew Katherine but the way she spoke to him earlier in the day made him think otherwise of his opinion of her.

Tomorrow was the wedding and soon the day after that they would go to France to their new home. When they would get to France Thomas would teach Katherine who the master of the household was. He did not want a bride that would be disobedient and strong-minded with him.

He would take none of that.

**

* * *

**

**Thats the end of that Chapter. Please leave reviews.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Happy late Thursday afternoon fellow readers. Guess what? I have a three day weekend which means that I will probably update a couple times this weekend. I'm pretty sure you are all happy deep inside since I know you all love reading my stories. I would like to thank everyone who left a review for the last chapter. Reviews make me happy. Well I think I should stop talking before you all decide to get bored and leave. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Katherine Parr and the Beast

_Unknown Location in England, 1525_

Katherine Parr rode her horse quickly into the night. So far there were no complicated problems that affected her journey from the Parr Estate. Though it was still the middle of the night morning would come soon. When morning came Katherine would have to try to find a place to hide or else someone would find her and take her back to the Parr Estate where she would be forced to marry Thomas Seymour against her will.

After a while Katherine soon found what looked like a abandoned Palace. She then realized that the Palace was Whitehall Palace. Katherine figured that Whitehall would be a excellent place to hide since the place was abandoned. Katherine soon entered the gates and quickly got off her horse and led it to the abandoned stable.

Katherine then entered the Palace of Whitehall. It looked abandoned but yet the Palace looked very clean.

"Hello is anyone here." She called out.

No one answered.

"I'm looking for a place to stay." She said.

Still there was no answer.

"If anyone is here please come out." She said.

No one came out or answered her question.

Katherine then decided that she would have to go upstairs of the palace to see if there was anyone up there.

Upstairs Princess Mary woke up. Mary woke up because she thought she had heard voices coming from downstairs. Mary quickly left her bedchamber to see what all the commotion was about downstairs.

When she exited the bedroom into the hallway she saw a young woman coming up the stairs.

"Whose there. Reveal yourself." Said Mary

"I'm sorry to intrude this late a night but I am looking for a place to stay." Said the frightened young woman.

"You do realize that now you are here there is no way that you can leave now." Mary replied back.

"I'm sorry. But might I ask who you are?" asked the woman.

"Well young lady you are speaking to Her Royal Highness Princess Mary sister of King Henry VIII of England. Might I ask who you are?" asked Mary.

"Your highness my name is Katherine Parr and I am running from a unwanted marriage and it was late a night and I was looking for a place to stay." Katherine Parr.

"Well Katherine it seems that you did find a place to stay. But now that you are here you cannot leave because this is where the mad king is now and I don't want you leaving and telling people where the insane king is living." Mary told her

"Then I guess I will stay here. But please do not let his majesty kill me just because I came to the wrong place." Katherine pleaded.

"I will not let my brother kill you. But I will have to hide you that way he won't be able to see you" Mary told her.

"Thank you your highness I am very grateful knowing that I found someone who cares about my well being." Katherine replied.

"Your welcome my dear but please call me Mary because we are not in ceremony." Mary told her.

"Very well I will call you Mary." Katherine replied.

"Good. Now I must show you to your room follow me." said Mary.

Katherine followed Mary to her room. As she followed Mary she looked around the hallways of the Palace and noticed how clean they were.

"I don't mean to pry but how do you keep the Palace so clean?" Katherine asked.

"Well my dear I do the cleaning along with two other gentlemen who live here."Mary told her.

"What are their names?" Katherine asked.

"Right now their names are none of your concern my dear." Mary told her.

After that Katherine remained silent until they reached the room.

"Here is your room. I expect to see you here in the morning." Mary told her.

"Don't worry I will be here in the morning." Katherine told her.

"Good. Well goodnight Mistress Katherine. I will see you here in the morning." Mary told her as she closed the door.

As soon as Mary left Katherine leaned against the door and sunk down to the ground feeling relived that she had found a place to stay. Now she would have to find a way to stay away from where the king was.

_Parr Estate, London England 1525_

Lady Parr swayed through the halls of her home in a cherry mood. She was happy because today her daughter would be marrying one of the most powerful man in all of England. She was so happy that she didn't give a care about her daughters feelings about the marriage. She was very happy when she reached the door where her daughters room was.

"Madam your early there are ten minutes until seven." Said the Maid.

"Never mind that. I wanted to be here early. So did you hear any odd noises during the night?" Lady Parr asked.

"None madam. She was quiet as a mouse." the Maid replied.

"Perfect now unlock the door and open it and bring my daughter out here."Lady Parr told her.

The maid obeyed her Mistress's orders and quickly went in and then quickly came out.

"She's not in there my lady." the maid said frantically.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Lady Parr and she quickly marched into the room.

However the maid was right. Katherine was not in the room. The window was open and there were bed sheets tied together and tied to the bedpost leading out the window to the ground.

"HOW COULD HAVE THIS HAPPENED." Lady Parr screamed.

"I don't know my lady. I heard nothing during the night." the maid told her.

"Were you actually awake the whole night." Lady Parr replied in a calm voice.

"Well I did fall asleep but it was only for a couple of hours." the Maid said frantically.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING. I SHOULD THROUGH YOU OUT ON TO THE STREETS RIGHT NOW." Lady Parr screamed again.

"I'm sorry madam I didn't mean for it to happen. Please do not through me out onto the streets." the Maid pleaded.

"Very well I won't but bring those sheets up and close the window. I do not want Master Seymour to come here and suspect that something if wrong." Lady Parr ordered.

"Yes ma'am." replied the maid.

With that Lady Parr stormed down the halls of the estate and quickly went outside. When she got outside she marched over to the stable owner.

"You stableman." Lady Parr said.

"Yes milady." replied the stableman.

"Have you checked on the horses this morning?" Lady Parr asked.

"No I have not madam. Are you requesting one to ride.

"No but my daughter is missing and I want to see if any of the horses are missing. So can you please open to door so I can see if any are missing." Lady Parr ordered.

With that the stable man opened the door to the stables. Lady Parr looked around and only saw that three were in there stalls. There were usually four.

"So it is true then" Lady Parr replied.

Lady Parr quickly turned her eye and saw a note tacked to the wood. It was in Katherine's neat handwriting.

_My dear Mother_

_By the time you read this letter I will be gone. I will not marry that vile man Thomas Seymour. I would rather die than marry him. So I am running away. I do not know where I am going but you will never find me. _

_Your loving daughter_

_Katherine Parr_

When Lady Parr finished reading the note she quickly left the stables and marched back into the manor summoning all the servants to her drawing room.

"As you all have heard it appears that my daughter Katherine has run off" Lady Parr told the servants.

The servants nodded theirs heads as she said this.

"But I believe that she might be somewhere on these grounds so I expect you to search the entire grounds and house for her. You all have an hour to look because Master Seymour shall be here. If you find her I expect you to bring her to me." Lady Parr told them.

The servants nodded and started their search for her.

**

* * *

**

**That is the end. I hope you all enjoyed reading. I will have the next chapter posted soon.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I have decided to keep my promise and present you with another chapter. What I was originally going to do today was canceled so I thought I might as well keep my promise and give you all a new chapter to read. I hope you all enjoyed reading the last chapter. Well I think I should let you guys read. So enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 4

Katherine Parr and the Beast

_Whitehall Palace, London England, 1525_

Princess Mary was in absolute fury. She thought how on earth was she suppose to keep a secret about her hiding a person in the palace from Charles and Anthony. It was ridiculous. Sooner or later they would find out. Worse the King would also find. So the next morning she tried to find a way to tell Charles and Anthony.

"My goodness Mary why on earth do you have five bowls out?" asked Charles.

"Yes there are only four of us here." Anthony added.

Mary froze. She knew she would have to tell them.

"Well gentlemen it seems that we have a guest with us now." she told them.

"What?" they replied together.

"Last night I heard a voice. So I got out of bed. Well when I got to the hallway there was a woman. I asked her who she was and she told me that her name was Katherine Parr. I asked her why she was here and she told me she needed a place to stay. I asked her what her purpose was and she told me she was running from a unwanted marriage." Mary explained.

"Goodness gracious that poor girl."said Anthony.

"I wonder who she was running from?" Charles asked.

"My guess is Thomas Seymour." Anthony replied.

"Thomas Seymour. I thought he left the country." Mary replied.

"Well it appears he's back. About a few days ago I was at the docks looking to see if any food had came in and I saw him come off the boat." Anthony explained.

"I don't see why that girls mother would agree to a marriage with that Seymour man." Mary replied.

"Let me tell you Mary. Lady Parr is cruel and ambitious woman." Charles explained.

"That is true. I met her before England became a disaster and let me tell you that woman is like a hawk waiting to attack." Anthony replied.

"She and grandmother would have been great friends." Mary told them.

"Do you know anything else about this girl?" Charles asked.

"No I don't know anything else about her." Mary told them.

"Do you know if she is still here?" Anthony asked,

"I believe she is. I put her in one of the bedrooms and told her to stay there until I come to see her in the morning." Mary told them.

"Can we come with you when you go to take up her breakfast." Charles asked.

"Yes you may both come up with me" Mary told them.

After Mary made the breakfast she went upstairs along with Charles and Anthony following close behind her. When they got to the room where Katherine was suppose to be in Mary knocked on the door.

"Excuse me Mistress Parr but are you awake." Mary called out to the door.

No answer came from the inside.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I will go in there real quick to see if she is still in there." Mary told them.

Mary quickly went into the room and no one was there. The only thing in there was Katherine's cloak. Mary quickly went back outside into the hallway.

"It appears that she has left the room." Mary told them.

"Is she still in the Palace?" Charles asked.

"She might be because she left her cloak in the room.. We must search quickly before she gets into any trouble." Mary told them.

"Trouble as in with the King." Anthony asked.

"Yes that kind of trouble. We must start searching now." Mary told them.

They searched the rest of the hall that they were in but they could not find Katherine. Where could she be they wondered? They would have to find her before the King found her first.

Katherine wandered the halls of the palace. She knew that she should have followed Mary's orders and stayed in her room but she didn't want to be cooped up in her room. So she decided that she would explore.

"This is such a nice Palace." she said to herself.

Indeed it was a nice Palace even though it was mostly abandoned. She wandered the halls until she saw a door that was open by just a little crack. She wondered what was behind that door. So she decided to take a look.

When she got to the door she opened the door a little more so she would be able to look inside a little bit more. She looked inside and saw a man. The man looked like someone who was a bit regal and a bit mad. But his appearance had him look like a handsome man.

"This must be King Henry VIII of England." she said quietly to herself.

_Parr Estate, London England, 1525_

Thomas Seymour rode his horse to the Parr Estate in good spirits. He was in good spirits because today was his wedding day. He rode until her reached the Parr Estate and then he dismounted his horse and rushed into the Parr Manor.

"Lady Parr." he called out.

Lady Parr saw him and walked quickly towards him.

"It appears that the girl has fled." Lady Parr told him.

"What?" Thomas questioned.

"Sometime during the night. Katherine decided to climb out her window and flee with one of the horses." Lady Parr explained.

"Why didn't you keep her locked in her room." Thomas questioned.

"I did keep her locked in her room. I even placed a maid outside her room to keep her ears open for any odd noises. But the maid fell asleep and Katherine went and escaped out her window." Lady Parr explained.

"Did you try looking for her." Thomas asked.

"Yes I had the servants search the entire property and house but no one found anything." Lady Parr replied.

"Oh dear." Thomas replied.

"Yes oh dear is right. I am sorry to have wasted your time today Lord Seymour." Lady Parr apologized.

"It is okay madam. I will search this entire country for her." Seymour told her.

"Thank you Lord Seymour. It is a honor to know such a well determined man who will set his mind up to anything." Lady Parr said with a smile.

"Thank you madam." Thomas replied.

The little minx could run but she can't hide.

**

* * *

**

**That is the end. Please review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Okay fellow readers I am so very sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in over a month. I had writers block and I was very busy. So I decided that today I would finally update this story with a new chapter. A few things to start with before I let you read on. Both Mary and Elizabeth are appearing in this story. Since there are two Mary's in this story here's how they will be telled apart. Mary (Henry's sister) will be referred as Princess Mary. The other Mary will be known as Lady Mary. Now sit back and relax and enjoy reading this chapter.**

Katherine Parr and the Beast

Chapter 5

_Whitehall Palace, London, England, 1525_

Katherine stood with the door open just a crack to get a look at the King. He was such a handsome man she thought. Surely this wasn't the man who was said to be the most maddest man in the Kingdom.

"The most handsome man I have ever seen." Katherine said to herself

However little did Katherine know that King Henry knew that she was watching him.

"Who goes there" said King Henry.

Katherine stood in shock when she heard him speak. She was unable to respond.

"I said who goes there." King Henry said again starting to grow a bit impatient.

Katherine still didn't answer. Instead she quickly shut the door and made a run for it. However King Henry was running after her.

In another part of the Palace, Princess Mary, Anthony Knivert, and Charles Brandon were all looking for Katherine. After a while they soon heard the sound of running feet that was coming towards them.

"HELP!" Katherine screamed as she ran towards them.

Mary quickly stopped Katherine and stared into her eyes.

"I told you not to leave your room. Yet you choose to disobey me." Princess Mary said to her feeling a bit angry

"I am very sorry your highness. I got bored and decided that it would be okay if I walked around the palace for a while." Katherine explained.

"I see. Care to explain why you came down the hall running and screaming?" Mary asked.

"Well during my walk I happened to find King Henry's room and he saw me peaking in at him and he chased after me." Katherine explained.

Mary listened to her every word. She then looked around the corner and saw a shadow coming towards them.

"Charles and Anthony please catch Henry and take him back to his room. " Mary ordered.

Charles and Anthony followed her orders. Although they really didn't have to catch Henry because when Henry saw them he quickly retreated and ran back to his room.

"Now Katherine I want you to promise me that you will not leave your room again." Mary told her.

"Don't worry I won't leave again." Katherine told her.

"Good" Mary replied.

After that conversation Mary then left and went to the drawing room where Charles and Anthony were.

"So did you have a talk with her?" Charles asked

"Yes. Now I need you both to do a favor for me." Mary told them

"And what is that?" Anthony asked.

"I have decided that today I will go to Hatfield and visit both Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth. And I need you both to keep and eye on Henry and our guest Katherine." Mary told them.

"You have our word my lady." Charles told her.

Mary smiled at both of them. She quickly went to the stables and saddled her horse and set off towards Hatfield

_Hatfield House, England 1525._

Lady Bryan the governess to both Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth was in absolute fury. The clothes that the two girls owned were starting to fall apart and there was no way to be able to replace them since there was barley any fabric left to make clothing.

"Lady Bryan, The Princess Mary is here to see you." said a passing Maid.

"Send her in." Lady Bryan.

"Lady Bryan it is pleasure to see you again." Princess Mary said as she entered the room.

"It is a honor to see you again your Highness." Lady Bryan told her.

"How are things going on here? Princess Mary asked.

"Your highness it appears that the clothes that both Lady Mary and Lady Elizabeth own are falling apart. And there is no fabric available to make clothes for them. There is talk that Lady Mary might be taken to Spain to keep her in safety. Then there is the Howard family who believe that they should hold guardianship to the Lady Elizabeth." Lady Bryan explained.

"I see. While I was on my way here I happened to see a sewing shop that was abandoned and noticed that their were a few bolts of fabric. I immediately thought that these could be used to make clothes for the girls." Mary told her.

"Thank you for your kindness my lady. Shall I fetch the girls for you?" Lady Bryan asked.

"Yes please do bring them here." Mary told her.

Lady Bryan soon left and returned with two young girls. The oldest was nine years old with long dark and hair and blue eyes. The other was 5 years old and had long red hair and blue eyes. Both girls bowed to Mary.

"Lady Bryan you may leave now." Mary told her.

"Yes of course my lady." Lady Bryan bowed and soon left Mary alone with the girls.

Mary looked at the girls closely. They were quite healthy and looked like they did get enough food despite the scarce finding of food in England. Mary loved both of the girls equally. Despite the anger she felt everytime she looked at Elizabeth. When Mary would look at Elizabeth she would see the face of the girl's mother Anne Boleyn. It was hard to believe that this kind child was the daughter of a woman who destroyed England.

**That is the end for now. I am not sure when I will update again. But I hope that it will be soon. I hope you all had a great christmas and I wish you all a happy new year. Also if you are interested in reading stories that are not in the Tudor category I suggest that you should read the Story Dream Come True by Frosty Poop quite a amazing story. Please leave reviews.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my fellow readers. I understand that it has been a while since I have updated this story. I would like to apologize. My ideas for this story were a bit dry and I have been busy with stuff involving school. I hope you all can forgive for not updating sooner. **

* * *

Katherine Parr and the Beast

Chapter 6

_Hatfield House, England, 1525_

"My dearest nieces my I ask how your studies are going" Princess Mary asked her nieces.

"They are going quite well dearest aunt. Lady Bryan says I am perfectly fluent in speaking Spanish" Lady Mary replied.

"And I know French very well. Lady Bryan says I might be able to learn a little bit of Greek." Lady Elizabeth told her aunt with excitement.

"Very good girls. I am pleased to hear that you are both doing well." Princess Mary told them.

"Aunt Mary how is father?" Lady Elizabeth asked.

Princess Mary froze when she heard Elizabeth ask her that. It was such a difficult question to answer. Although it wouldn't be that hard of question to answer just as long as she left out the part the part about the mysterious visitor.

"His majesty is alright with his physical health but his mind is frequently in a different mood. He has his moments when he can he perfectly sane one moment and then the next moment he is a completely outraged man." Princess Mary explained to them.

"I hope someday I will be able to see him again." Lady Mary told her.

"Don't worry my sweet niece someday this curse will leave your father and everything will be alright again." Princess Mary told her young niece.

"I feel that this entire ordeal is all my fault." Lady Elizabeth said feeling a bit distraught.

"Why is that my dear." Princess Mary asked her.

"It's because my mother is the reason why father has all these problems in the first place. If she hadn't been executed everything would have stayed the same. I wouldn't have to worry about the country being in despair. It makes me feel at times that this ruined country is mostly my fault." Lady Elizabeth said as she started to cry.

Princess Mary felt despair as she watched her young niece cry. She knew that Elizabeth should not blame herself for the actions of her mother. It was not Elizabeth's fault that the most wonderful country was now ruined. Mary hugged her young niece and said these words to her.

"Now I want you to listen to me Elizabeth along with you Mary. Elizabeth it is not entirely your fault that all of this happened." Princess Mary told her.

"But Aunt my mother is reason that all of this has happened. And since I am her daughter her actions have determined who I am to become." Elizabeth told her with despair in her voice

"Elizabeth I want you to listen to me. Your mother had something wrong going on in her head which caused her to say things that she didn't mean. Now remember what I am saying to you Elizabeth. You are your own person. The actions of your mother will not determine the type of woman whom you will be later on in your life. I want you to promise me that you will stop blaming yourself for your mothers actions." Princess Mary told her.

"I promise Aunt Mary. I will be my own person based on my actions and not someone else s." Elizabeth told her.

"Thank you Elizabeth it gives me much happiness to hear those words from you." Princess Mary told her.

"Aunt Mary do you think we will ever see father again?" Lady Mary asked.

"Mary I am not certain. Everyday I hope that this ordeal will be over and we can go on with our normal lives. But I will tell you girls this. If this ordeal never ends I promise I will take good care of you and love you both as if you were my own children." Princess Mary told them both.

"Thank you Aunt Mary is it wonderful to hear that you loves us as if you were like a mother to us." Lady Mary told her.

Princess Mary smiled at both her nieces.

_Whitehall Palace, London, England, 1525_

Katherine Parr decided to wander the halls of the Palace just as long as she stayed away from the hall where the king resided. As she wandered the halls she wondered how long she would have to stay here. She knew that she couldn't keep hiding from Thomas Seymour forever. Although for right now she would not worry about it. For right now she was safe from Thomas Seymour.

"I pray that you can forgive me for running away mother." Katherine said to herself.

Katherine continued to wander that halls until she heard a voice behind her.

"Pardon me madam may I have a word with you." said a familiar voice.

After she heard the voice Katherine soon turned herself. As soon as she turned she saw that it none other than the King of England himself.

"Your majesty if I am bothering you by staying here in this palace I will be happy enough to leave." Katherine told him.

"Nonsense madam. I was only asking if you would like to take a walk in the garden with me." Henry asked her.

"It would be a honor your majesty." Katherine told him.

"Please just call me Henry." King Henry told her.

Katherine and Henry walked in the garden in silence for a while. Katherine noted that the gardens weren't very fancy as they should be but for right now that did not matter.

"You have to understand I have not always had such a foul temper." Henry told her.

"I understand" Katherine said quietly.

"I used to be a man who was well liked. Until one day I made the most greatest mistake. I regret what I did to Anne Boleyn. At the time I had no regrets. Until after her execution I had moments when insanity took over who I am. Perhaps I should have spared her life so I would not have to be such a monster." Henry told her.

"I understand Henry. The past reflects on who we are today whether we like it or not." Katherine told him.

"I admire your way of thinking Katherine. I hope you and I can be great friends." Henry told her.

"It would be a honor for me to be your friend." Katherine replied.

Back in the Palace Anthony Knivert and Charles Brandon watched both the King and Katherine from the window.

"Perhaps this is the beginning of a new relationship for both of them" Anthony said to Charles.

"I hope it is Anthony, I hope it is." Charles said to him.

* * *

**There you have it. I'll try to at least update every two weeks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave reviews. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again my fellow readers. I have decided that I should try to at least update now on the weekends. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Not exactly sure how far I'm going to go on this story but I do know that it will be quite a while before the end comes. So sit back and relax and have the time of your life while reading this chapter.**

* * *

Katherine Parr and the Beast

Chapter 7

_English Countryside 1525_

Princess Mary rode quickly on her horse through the English Countryside back to Whitehall Palace. Throughout her journey she thought of her brother Henry. Of how she missed the man who he used to be.

"His life was so much wonderful until that harlot made the decision to curse him." Mary said to herself.

Although the curse wasn't entirely Anne Boleyn's fault. Some people said that the curse was god's way of punishing Henry for wasting his time with cheap women. Although most people chose to make the blame towards Anne Boleyn.

"It's a good thing your dead Anne Boleyn because if you were alive right now I would scratch your eyes out because of all the pain you have caused" Mary cursed.

Blaming Anne Boleyn would get her no where. Although feeling good about her being dead was good enough. Mary hoped that one day she would be able to find a way to forget all the pain that was caused by that so called witch.

_Whitehall Palace_

Back at the Palace Katherine Parr and King Henry VIII continued their walk in the gardens. Katherine found that King Henry was quite the gentleman just as long she was careful with what she decided to talk about with him. Although she did not have that problem.

"I do not mean to pry your majesty but I was wondering if you could tell me about your daughters." Katherine asked.

"Do not worry Katherine you are not prying. Although I cannot tell you much about them. It has been a few years since I've last seen them. I believe that Mary is now nine years old and Elizabeth must be at least five." Henry told her.

"I see. Where do they stay since I have never seen them here?" Katherine asked

"They stay safely in the countryside with their governess. My sister Mary usually once in a while goes out there to see them." Henry told her.

"I see. Do you ever regret that Elizabeth is your daughter." Katherine asked him

"No madam. After this curse was placed on me I blamed her for a while. Although I soon had to realize that I could not blame her for the actions that were caused by her mother. Someday I wish I could see both Mary and Elizabeth again." Henry told her.

"I understand your majesty." Katherine told him.

Henry however was soon caught in a daze. He started to feel the outrage that stalked him in his every waking moment. He knew that he would have go back to his room because he would not want to cause a seen in the garden.

"Excuse madam but I must go back to my room." Henry said in a hurry.

Katherine watched as he quickly left the garden. She felt upset that his madness had taken over him so quickly. Although his madness was something that he was unable to control. However it was quite nice to have such a pleasant conversation with him. Katherine smiled to herself and then went back into the palace to her rooms.

Princess Mary soon made it back to the palace. She went to the dining room and as expected she found both Anthony and Charles there.

"Mary I see you are back from your trip. I trust that both girls are excellent." Charles said to her.

"Yes Charles both Mary and Elizabeth are quite well." Mary told her.

"You should have been here earlier. Katherine and Henry were enjoying themselves in the garden." Anthony told her.

"What do you mean Anthony?" Mary asked.

"Well Mary what Anthony is trying to say that both Katherine and Henry were taking a pleasant stroll in the garden. They seemed to be enjoying themselves with wonderful conversation's about so many topics." Charles told her.

"I see." Mary replied

"But it appears now he is having one of his fits of insanity because a while ago I heard him cursing Anne Boleyn." Anthony told her.

"Well I suppose it was nice while it lasted." Mary said.

"I don't mean to pry but do you think that Katherine could be the one who could break the spell?" Anthony asked.

"I really don't know. I hope she is the one. But I do not want to get my hopes up." Mary told him.

"We will have to wait and see." Charles told her.

Mary smiled at him. She knew that she could count on Charles to give her the strength to get through the days. She then went to the kitchen to cook soup for supper.

_A week later._

Lady Parr was distraught. She was distraught because she had no word from Katherine. Although she could careless about her well being but she knew that the only way she could get out of England is if Katherine married Thomas Seymour.

"Lady Parr." said a familir voice behind her.

"Oh Master Seymour it is only you. Have you found her yet?" Lady Parr asked.

"No madam." Seymour replied.

"I am sorry that I took you away from France to marry a girl who would run away the day before the wedding." Lady Parr replied.

"I forgive you. That girl of your is very headstrong." Seymour told her.

"I blame it on her father. He was a fool to decide that she would learn from books. I can see that it has made her such a haughty young lady." Lady Parr told him.

"I understand madam. I will resume my search for her in the morning." Seymour replied.

**

* * *

**

**That is the end. Hope you liked it. Please reivew.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alrighty my fellow reviewers I sorta lied to all of you. I promised I would update once every weekend well that promise is broken. I decided that I would give you one more update this weekend that way I could put down all my information down in a chapter that way I wouldn't lose it until next weekend. Consider this update to be a special treat for all of you. Your all such patient people that I just love making you all happy with new chapters. Well that is enough about me I'll just let you read on.**

* * *

Katherine Parr and the Beast

Chapter 8

_Parr Estate, England 1525_

"Master Seymour I assume that you will be searching the country again today?" Lady Parr asked Thomas during breakfast.

"Yes Madam although my hopes are not very high in hope of finding her. I feel that today will be the same as any other day this past week." Thomas told her.

"Do not lose hope Master Seymour. Have searched any abandoned grand estates because you never know she might be hiding there." Lady Parr told him.

"I have searched at Hatfield House." Thomas replied.

"The home of the Kings daughters?" Lady Parr asked.

"Yes although I did not get to see the girls. I only spoke to the governess." Thomas told her.

"It surprises me to know that those girls are still in the country. I would have assumed that they would have at least sent Lady Mary to Spain and sent Lady Elizabeth to one of her mother's relatives. Although I suppose that their governess takes excellent care of them." Lady Parr explained to him.

"Well when their governess spoke to me she told me that they are frequently visited by their aunt the Princess Mary." Thomas replied.

"Princess Mary. She must be at least 20 by now. I'm surprised that she did not run off with that fool Charles Brandon when she had the chance." Lady Parr said with disgust in her voice.

"The governess told me that she takes care of the King." Thomas replied.

"I am surprised that she does not choose to take over as ruler of England." Lady Parr told him.

"She is only a woman madam." Thomas told her.

"I suppose. Well Master Seymour I suppose I better let you get a move on with your search before the day ends." Lady Parr told him

"Of course madam. I will be back hopefully by six tonight. Hopefully today is a lucky day for me." Thomas told her with hope in his voice." Thomas said.

"Of course Master Seymour." Lady Parr replied with a smile.

Lady Parr watched from the window as Thomas Seymour mounted his horse and rode off into the English Countryside.

"Katherine you ungrateful child you will soon pay for your mistakes" Lady Parr said to herself with malice in her voice.

_Whitehall Palace_

For the next week Katherine enjoyed her life at Whitehall Palace. She was great friends with the King when his madness wasn't affecting him. They discussed so many topics such as Art, Religion, Literature, and so many others. However Katherine knew that this would not last forever because she knew that sooner or later Thomas Seymour would find her. However today King Henry saw that she was a bit distracted.

"Katherine my dear you seem to be quite distracted today." Henry told her.

"I'm sorry I was only thinking about how I miss my home." Katherine told him.

"Perhaps you should go back if you miss your home so much." Henry replied.

"I would but if I were to go back my mother would force me into a unwanted marriage." Katherine explained to him.

"Who is this man that you do not wish to marry?" Henry asked.

"Sir Thomas Seymour." Katherine told him

Henry froze when he heard that name. The name made him think of Jane. The girl had fled the country when she had discovered his madness. Katherine noticed his discomfort.

"I am sorry to bring back such sad memories." Katherine told him

"Do not be sorry Katherine. Jane Seymour is a coward who could not accept who I am. You are more brave than she is." Henry told her.

"Thank you Henry. Do you think I should go home to my mother?" She asked.

"I believe that you should Katherine. Pray that when you do get home that Thomas Seymour is no longer there and beg your mother for forgiveness. Henry told her.

"Is that an order?" Katherine asked.

"Consider it an order from your sovereign lord." Henry told her.

Katherine soon packed the items she brought with her and quickly mounted her horse and rode away from the Palace.

_English Countryside_

Katherine wandered a while in the countryside. She saw no one but she made certain to keep herself safe. She kept a rock in her saddle bag. It was poor protection but it would have to work for a while.

However after a hour. Another person on horseback came into the distance. Katherine assumed that it was someone just taking a ride in the Countryside. Although she was wrong when she heard the persons voice.

"Katherine Parr you ungrateful wench I have found you at last." said the familiar voice of Thomas Seymour.

"Master Seymour you will never take me alive." Katherine told him boldly.

"Mistress Parr if you choose to have your horse runoff I will hunt you down and drag you to nearest church to make you my wife." Thomas threatened.

"Master Seymour you seem to be a clever man but I think you have lost again." Katherine replied.

"Really madam it seems to me that you have no other ideas to get away. You might as well just give up and become my wife." Thomas told her.

"Well Master Seymour I still have ideas." Katherine told him.

"And what is that madam?" Thomas asked.

Katherine did not answer him. Instead she took the rock that she had in her saddle bag. She threw the rock at his horse's back leg. This caused the horse to rear and Thomas to fall to the ground.

"And that is my idea to get away. Good day Master Seymour." Katherine sneered as she galloped away on her horse.

Thomas was dumbstruck. He was just outsmarted by a woman. Although he wasn't completely outsmarted because he saw that she was going in the direction of Whitehall Palace. So he quickly go onto his horse and followed her.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry to end it here. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Hope you all have a great Valentines Day on Monday. Please review.**


	10. Author's note

**Honestly I can't seem to focus on this story anymore. I have ran out of ideas. I don't think i'm going to continue this story because I have ran out of ideas. Maybe this is because I've been writing this story for a while and I have lost interest but I don't know. I hope that none of you people are disappointed in me. I will continue writing but maybe only when I have the time. I hope you all can forgive me. Please send me any ideas you have for a Tudor fairytale story**

**sincerely**

**Coco**


	11. Chapter 9

**It's been several years but I think it's time for this story to stop being incomplete and become finished. **

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

* * *

Katherine Parr and The Beast

Chapter 9

Katherine galloped her horse at full speed. She looked behind her and saw that Thomas Seymour had some how manged to catch up her.

"_No"_ she thought. _"I must get back to Whitehall quickly and get help."_

Who would help her though? Princess Mary probably resented her for leaving. King Henry had ordered her to leave and make amends with her mother. Both Anthony and Charles would be clueless in this situation.

Whitehall Palace quickly got into view. She had never felt so grateful in her life than she did now. Katherine went through the entrance gates and dismounted her horse. She quickly ran up the stairs and to the door but when she got there the doors were locked. She pounded her fists against them with all her might.

"Your Majesty please let me in. I am in need of safety" Katherine cried.

All of a sudden Thomas Seymour had arrived and dismounted his horse. He quickly got to Katherine and attempted to drag her away from the door.

"Let go of me you foul excuse for a man!" Katherine exclaimed as she tried to get out of Seymour's arms.

"No Madam. I am taking you home to your mother and then marrying you and then we shall board the ship home to France." Thomas sneered at her.

"The King could have you arrested for what you are doing" Katherine gloated at him.

"Ha! That man cannot do anything! He is not a King anymore. He is nothing but miserable monster." Thomas explained. He attempted to drag her by her wrists to his horse.

Katherine managed to escape his grip and get off the ground

"You are wrong. The King may be a miserable monster but deep inside his heart his trying to break free from it's prison. It would free if someone could love him." Katherine explained.

"You my dear have been living a fantasy world. No one could ever love him. He is cursed forever and nothing can change that." Thomas told her.

"He is not cursed forever. True loves kiss can break and his mind will be human again." Katherine boldly

"Unfortunately you won't be the one to find out whether it works or not." Thomas gleamed as he caught her preceded to drag her to his horse.

"UNHAND HER AT ONCE." said a booming voice.

Thomas let goof Katherine to see who had spoken. He was shocked when he saw the once great King Henry VIII standing at the entrance.

"Your majesty this isn't what it looks like." Thomas said nervously.

"Are sure Sir Thomas. It looks like your attempting to drag a poor woman against her will. Last I saw that was against the rules of chivalry." King Henry explained.

"What do you know about Chivalry? Your the one who sent your wife to the executioner's block." Thomas leered at him.

"But I have never once taken one against her will." King Henry told him.

"You my Lord have no word. You may be a King by title but whatever power you had has been gone for three years." Thomas explained

King Henry grabbed him by his shirt collar and looked him in the eyes.

"Go and leave the lady here. If you ever come her again. I will see to it that you are executed. The executioner will be me." King Henry explained and pushed him to the ground.

Sir Thomas out of fear mounted his horse. He quickly rode through the gates of Whitehall and didn't look back. He wanted to get out of England as soon as possible.

"Thank you" Katherine curtseyed deeply feeling eternally grateful.

"It was nothing my lady." he told her and turned to go back into the Palace in fear that his insanity would soon return.

"Wait" Katherine told him.

She rushed towards him. She quickly placed a kiss on his lips. King Henry stood there for a moment fearing his rage would come. A moment passed and nothing happened.

"You broke my curse." King Henry said softly.

"I was just returning the favor of you helping me get rid of Seymour." Katherine told him.

"I have another favor to ask my lady." King Henry told her,

"And what is that your majesty?" Kathrine asked.

"Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and queen?" King Henry asked.

"I would be honored" Katherine replied with a smile and kissed him again.

* * *

**Stay tuned for a short epilogue. **


	12. Epilogue

**Here it is the conclusion of Katherine Parr and the Beast**

**Disclaimer I still don't own anything. **

* * *

Katherine Parr and the Beast

Epilogue

King Henry VIII and Katherine Parr married a week after King Henry's proposal. It was small ceremony attended by the Princess Mary, Anthony Knivert, and Charles Brandon.

After the wedding King Henry with the help of Katherine started to get down the business with running the Kingdom again. They started small by asking for a small loan from Charles the Holy Roman Emperor in exchange of hoping to create a future alliance with him.

Sir Thomas Seymour returned alone to France. Shortly after his return he received a letter from King Henry stating that if him or any of his family members ever set foot on English soil again they would find themselves prisoners of the tower.

Lady Maud Parr apologized to her daughter shortly after the wedding. They were friendly with each other but Katherine still didn't think of her as a person to share secrets with

Princess Mary and Charles Brandon shortly married after Katherine and Henry.

Almost all was well by the time Christmas of 1525 had rolled around.

_Whitehall Palace_ _Christmas 1525_

King Henry VIII sat proudly on his throne with his Queen Katherine Parr watching over the Christmas festivities. They managed to turn a impoverished Kingdom back into a somewhat middle class Kingdom within a couple months. Although it wasn't one of the most festive Christmas balls he had in the past it was still one of the best because it meant the future would be bright again.

"Thank you my dear for arranging this occasion." King Henry whispered to his Queen as he kissed her hand.

"Your welcome my dear husband but there is still much to come." Queen Katherine told him.

"What else have you planned for this evening?" King Henry asked.

"You shall see soon," His Queen replied.

The music had stopped and the doors of the throne room had opened. Anyone who had been absorbed in the Festivities stopped to see the King's surprise the Queen had planned with him. A older lookiing women had walked in with two girls one who was 9 with dark hair and the other who was 5 with red hair.

"Your Majesty may I present to you The Lady Mary" Lady Bryan said to him as she motioned towards the dark haired girl who took a few steps towards the throne.

"Your Majesty" Lady Mary said quietly as she bowed.

King Henry motioned her to step closer and took her hands in his.

"You have grown so much my dear. Come sit next to your new mother" King Henry told the young girl and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you father" The Lady Mary replied and sat on a small stool next to Queen Katherine.

The other girl who had the red hair was hiding behind Lady Bryan. Lady Bryan managed to bring her around up front a few feet from where the King was sitting.

"Your Majesty this is..." Lady Bryan started but was cut off by the King.

"My daughter Elizabeth. You don't need to tell me." King Henry told her.

Elizabeth looked at him nervously.

"Come here child." King Henry told her softly.

Elizabeth walked towards him and then stopped.

"Etes-vous bien votre majesté? Asked the little girl in French.

'Je suis très bien ma chère.' King Henry replied in french. 'Veience' The King told her pointing to his lap.

The Lady Elizabeth sat on his lap and kissed for forehead.

"Ma famille est au complet' King Henry told the court

Everyone of the Court clapped in happiness. A family was together at last and a man who had been mad for so long was finally sane again.

All was well.

* * *

**There we go. It is finally complete. **


End file.
